Curiosity Killed The Wonder Woman
by SSJ2Luke
Summary: Wonder Woman, distraught over a sick Batman, is granted the power to control and benefit his physical condition. However, the further Diana "helps" Batman, the more curious she gets about what she can affect, and begins pushing her boundaries. The results are...sexy. Rated T for now.


Autho's Note: It's been a long time since I posted something to this site. I've been going through college, and it's been busy. I'm almost done now, but another idea popped into my mind. A potentially...sexy one. At least for some of you. I've read Justice League fanfiction before, and like in the show, I liked the relationship between Batman and Wonder Woman. It wasn't overly romantic, it was actually really adult. It never even really concluded. So I'm going to try my hand at some romance. But not serious romance. This will be for comedy. For you women or men who are going at writing sexy stuff, feel free to give suggestions, because this is unfamiliar territory as a writer.

Synposis: Wonder Woman, distraught over a sick Batman, is granted the power to control and benefit his physical condition. However, the further Diana "helps" Batman, the more curious she gets about what she can affect, and begins pushing her boundaries. The results...are rather sexy, depending on your preference, of course.

 **Curiousity Killed The Wonder Woman**

Radiation poisoning.

Why did it have to be radiation poisoning?

Those were Diana's thoughts as she sat by the bedside of her longtime friend and compatriot, and recently, lover.

It really had come out of nowhere. She and the rest of the league had been having their weekly Founders meeting, when Batman had left the room, muttering something about a headache. When he didn't return, the remaining Founders quickly became concerned, and for good reason. After leaving the meeting, the group found Batman passed out in the lunchroom, his face a sickly shade of green.

It took five hours for him to finally regain consciousness.

A diagnosis from the Martain Manhunter confirmed everyone's worries. Years of handling dangerous chemicals, strings of injuries, and a haphazard and inconsistent sleep schedule had severly weakened his immune system, leaving him prone to radiation exposure, something he dealt with constantly as both a scientist and a superhero. Protective lead-lined outfits could only do so much.

Batman had only weeks left to live, and the League could do absolutely nothing about it.

After the announcement had been made, the Caped Crusader retired to his home in Gotham in hopes of discovering a cure or at least a means of delaying the inevitable in his lab. But as the days rolled by, and his health continued to deteriorate, he found himself working less and less, until he could barely make his way down the stairs. He lost weight, his hair began to fall out, his eyes became sunken and lifeless, and soon he could barely raise his hand off of his bed.

Desperate, he had Alfred hold the phone while he made a call to Diana, asking for a visit. From the sound of his voice, and the amount of times in which he had to catch his breath, she knew that his time was coming. And she felt so utterly helpless.

Nevertheless, Diana found herself at that very bedside, holding the hand of the man she had recently come to appreciate in ways that exceeded friendship, or even brotherly/sisterly trust. She found herself falling more in love with the man by the second, as his slow breathing grew slower.

'Oh Bruce.' Diana thought, letting the first tear fall down her flawless face. Up until this point, she hadn't let her guard slip, but after hearing the desperation in Bruce's voice earlier, her strong spirit began to crumble bit by bit, until it was nothing but a puddle beneath her.

She spoke to the sleeping man. "You have no idea how much you've meant to me all these years we've known each other." She paused as a small hiccuping sob escaped her throat. "I was honored enough to be considered a respected teammate and a valued friend in your eyes, but to actually be committed to you in a relationship...why, I haven't felt happier in several hundred years. We've been there for each other so many times, and I feel terrible knowing that for all my powers, I can't do anything to save you."

She slowly stroked down his hand, relishing in the warmth of his fingers, for she knew the warmth would soon become unrelenting cold. "You're only thirty-four years old. You were in your physical peak. Human or meta-human, no one could hold a candle to your wit, skill, and bravery." As she spoke, another few strands of hair fell from Bruce's temple, as if taunting her. "I have never met another person like you, man or woman, that was my equal in so many ways. I really felt as if we were connected to each other, right from the day we met, and that only makes the fact that I'm destined to live forever without you all the most horrifying. Even though you can't hear me right now, know that I...love you, Bruce Wayne."

"Is that so?"

Diana stood up quickly, startled at the new voice in the room, but open turning around discovered that the speaker was merely Alfred, holding a teapot.

"Alfred?! You...startled me."

Giving a tiny smile, the aging butler merely dipped his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Diana. I was merely listening in on your conversation with Master Bruce. Would you care for some tea?"

Diana wanted to feel enraged that the man would ask such a question at a time like this, but she was quick to calm herself, knowing that this was Alfred's way of showing that he meant well.

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood for tea."

"Oh? And why not?"

Now this was surprising. Diana gave the butler a not-so-subtle glare and continued, her voice raising with every word. "Why not? You know perfectly well why not! The man I've just professed my love to is dying right in front of us, and you're offering refreshments like we're having a picnic! I would expect you to show more emotion and caring than this!"

In response, Alread gave a very visible smile. "Oh, but I do care, Diana. And that is precisly why I came to see you."

Right then and there, Diana knew something was off. Alfred never smiled that obviously; his British manners as well as his service as a butler had temepered his emotions. Plus, he never just called her "Diana." Always "Princess Diana," or "Miss Diana."

Straightening up to her full height and adopting a defensive stance, Diana growled in her most menacing tone, "You're not Alfred."

"...You're right. I am not."

At that, the room exploded into a flood of light, causing Diana to step back and cover her eyes. When the light dimmed, she was met with a startling sight. The form of the mild-mannered butler had transformed into a woman that stood eight feet tall, her head nearly touching the ceiling. Large breasts heaved from within the confines of her bright red blouse, and a pair of sky blue skinny jeans accentuated her voluptuous figure. Fashionable stilletos adorned her dainty feet, and her flawless face had impeccable makeup, drawing attention to her full lips, high cheekbones, and strikingly bright eyes. But unparalled beauty aside, the woman's size and the cackling energy sorrounding her person spoke of unbelievable power. And there was only one person with that kind of power that looked after people in love.

The goddess herself, Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite!" Diana exclaimed, dropping her defensive stance and lowering herself into a formal bow. "I was not expecting you! How may I be of service?"

But the beautiful goddess merely raised a well-manicured hand. "Now, now, Diana. No need for formalities. I have not come here requesting service."

"Then what is it you require, my goddess?"

"I'm not here on account of my needs, young warrior. I'm here on account of your needs."

At this, Diana raised out of her bow, fixing the goddes with a questioning look. "My needs? As in, my needs with saving Bruce?"

"Indeed."

"But goddess, surely you know that there is nothing that can be done? Gods are not allowed to directly interfere with the lives of mortals. To do so would be to defy everything the Fates exist for, and then Lord Hades would become angry, and then..."

"Gods are forbidden to interfere with mortals, but there's no law against Amazon warriors."

Now truly confused, Diana sat back by the beside, grabbing Bruce's hand again and looking away from the all-powerful being standing feet from her. She had no idea what Aphrodite had going through her mind, but whatever it was, it couldnt be as simple as it sounded. "Why are you doing this?"

In response, the goddess gave a sincere smile. "I see the love you have for this man, buring through your heart with the intensity of a thousand infernos. I see the efforts you into spreading peace and love throughout the world, and the utter selflessness you display as you fight to save the world time and time again. I'm only here to make sure that you can aid a fellow warrior in contributing his strengths to those same goals."

"I thought aiding warriors was more Artemis' job?"

"Alright, I'll admit I'm doing it for love as well. I see the way you two look at each other, and even though he hasn't publically professed his love for you yet, I can sense it in his heart."

"Really?" Diana said softly, looking down at the slumbering gentleman before her. Her anguish beginning to morph into jubiliation, a smile made it's way on to her face, as another tear slid down her perfect cheekbone. "What do you want me to do?"

Feeling a weight on her shoulder, the Amazon princess looked up to see the beautiful goddess gazing down upon her, as her eyes glowed with power.

"All I ask, it that you take this man whom you've claimed to love, and kiss him."

Not even hesitating, Diana leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Bruce's lips. She could feel a small intake of breath escape the man as their lips molded seamlessly together, but otherwise he did not stir. At the same time, a sudden warmth began to take place in the pit of Diana's stomach, spreading throughout her body and ending at her fingertips. It was so warm and satisfying she could almost taste it; it tasted like Alred's famous oatmeal raisin cookies. Before she could even comprehend the feeling inside of her, the kiss broke and she sat up, reeling at the majesty of what had happened.

"Goddess," she exclaimed, holding her hands out in front of her. "What have you done?"

"What I've done, my child," Aphrodite answered, causing Diana to glance at her in wonder, "is given you the ability to moniter and control Bruce's physical state. If he gets injured, you can now heal him. If he gets sick, you can eradicate the virus. If he suffers atrophy, like now for instance, you can build him back up."

"But why? Diana asked, "With that unlimited control, what's to stop me from actually making him immortal?"

"The ability I have given you does not extend to the powers of the gods, princess," Aphrodite clarified. "The man will still live as a mortal, and die as a mortal. The only difference is that he will be able to live his life to the fullest, retaining his physical peak for a long as humanly possible. He will be free to continue his duties as a superhero, a businessman, and as Bruce Wayne, the man you love."

"...What's the catch?"

Aphrodite only shook her head. "No catch. All I ask is that you don't get carried away, and that you keep the changes gradual. I've made it so that Bruce and the people surrounding him won't observe or question minor to moderate alterations you make, but anything beyond that will catch somebody's attention. We can't have other mortals becoming suspicious of otherwordly forces interfering with their lives."

Diana nodded to herself. "I understand."

The two stood silent for a moment, before the goddess clapped her hands together in excitement. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Your boyfriend isn't going to become healthy all by himself!"

That was all that was needed for the Amazon princess to snap out of her thoughts and turn her attention to the still ailing Bruce. "You're right. I'll have him back to normal in no time."

"I'm happy to hear that." Aphrodite said, taking this as her cue to leave.

"And goddess," Diana said, giving the immortal being one last look. "Thank you. For everything."

With that, the goddess of love vanished without a trace, and Diana was alone once again, save for the dying man by her side. But thankfully, he wouldn't be dying for long.

"Alright, Bruce," Diana said, cracking her fingers and placing them on the man's chest. "I don't really know how I'm supposed to do this, but one way or another, we're getting the poison out of your system.

All of a sudden, as if on automatic, Diana was taken inside her own mind, and an image appeared right in front of her. On that image was a full-scale portrait of Bruce's body, complete with all the muscles, bones, blood, and genetics that made it up. It didn't take long for Diana to discover the radiation that had taken over his system, green and pulsating with energy. Angry at everything that had led to his condition, she did the only thing that made sense to her; she grabbed at it with her bare hands, and ripped it from Bruce's body, flinging it into the far reaches of nothingness.

With that action, she was ripped back into reality, and upon gazing down at Bruce, let out a gasp of shock. The permanent green tint that his skin had taken since being diagnosed was fading right before her eyes, settling on his normal light tan. The bald spots on his head began to fill in somewhat with freshly grown hair, and his sunken face gained a few pounds, revitalizing some of that handsome playboy look that had all the woman swooning.

He wasn't back at 100% yet, not by a long shot, but the worst of it was over. And that was further proven by the man opening his eyes for the first time in several days, his bright blue orbs gazing up at the beauty above him.

"Di...Diana? Wha..."

But he could say no more as a pair of lips came crushing upon his own, silencing any questions he might have had. Unable to pinch himself to see if he was dead and in heaven, he opted for returning the kiss with as much ferver as he could muster. The two remained locked for several minutes, neither wanting to let the other go, as they let their newly discovered love take over.

They were so distracted, they didn't notice the presence watching from outside their doorway. A presence that, contrary to what Diana thought, had never left.

"I may be the goddess of love, Diana," Aphrodite said with a slight snicker, "but I'm also the goddess of lust. You're in for one wild ride, you and that sexy man of yours."

A.N. And that's chapter one! My first attempt at romance. I know it seems really serious, but don't worry, it becomes sexy comedy really quickly. Let me know if you think things are sexy enough!


End file.
